Mizuru's Time In Vocaloid Manor
by I.Will.Have.Your.Ice.Cream
Summary: Mizuru is an eight year old Vocaloid. He lives in Vocaloid Manor with his Master/Tutor Hiyama. But will it eventually end up in love?  I think I sucked at this summary. Flames will be ignored and/or laughed at. So all haters can knock themselves out.


Mizuru sat in chair inside a small room next to Masters Room waiting for someone to come out. He could here Master's and someone else's voice from behind the door.  
>"I want you to teach him how to be more open to people...I guess...we really need him for a song this up coming week..." Said master.<br>"Okay then...I will try my best...goodbye Master..." Said the other voice.  
>Mizuru looked up at the door, as he heard a click. Out stepped a tall, blackish-brown haired man, with dark brown eyes, a headseat, and a suit. He looked kind, but very smart.<br>He looked over at Mizuru making, Mizuru look down quickly, avoiding eye contact. The man shut the door behind him, and walked up to Mizuru.  
>"Hello? Are you ready to follow me?" He said, kneeling down to Mizuru. Mizuru didn't reply. "I guess that is a yes..." The man said, grabbing Mizuru's hand, and pulled him up.<br>They started to walk down the hall of the large Vocaloid manor. Mizuru looked up at the man. He was very tall, he had to practically stand on his tip-toes to hold his hand or maybe it was because he walked fast.  
>The man looked down at Mizuru, and Mizuru looked back down. They stopped, and he opened a door, letting go of Mizuru's hand. Mizuru looked into the room, it had a desk, and chairs in it. It looked kind of like a classroom.<br>"Step in, first" The man said kindly. Mizuru quickly stepped in. Hearing the man shut the door, he turned around to look at him. "Sit down if you want" The man said, pointing to a seat.  
>Mizuru stepped over to the seat, and sat in it. Looking down at his hands, witling with his fingers. The man stood in front of him. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Kiyoteru Hiyama." He said smiling. "And you are?" he added.<br>Mizuru didn't say anything. He just kept looking down. Kiyoteru kneeled down to Mizuru, looking at him. "What is your name?" He stated. Mizuru didn't reply again.  
>Kiyoteru took his hand, and cupped it around Mizuru's chin, lifting his face into view. His big innocent eyes staring up into Kiyoteru's eyes. "What is your name?" He said calmly.<br>"M-my name is...M-Mizuru." Mizuru said shyly. Kiyoteru smiled, saying" and your last?" "Izumi." Mizuru said quickly. Kiyoteru took his hand from Mizuru's chin. "Well, Mizuru, I have to teach you to not be nervous when singing.",Kiyoteru said,"Master really needs you for songs."  
>"I-I can't sing..." Mizuru said looking to the side. Kiyoteru eyed Mizuru up and down. "Why exactly can't you sing?" Kiyoteru said curiously. "B-because I-I...my voice always cracks...and I-I'm always to...embrassed to sing infront of others."He whimpered,looking down in shame.<br>Kiyoteru chuckled,"We all get embrassed sometimes,I even sing,so why don't we test your voice now?" Mizuru kept looking down,and shook his head no.  
>Kiyoteru sighed,very irritated,"Okay then,Class dismissed for now,I'll come get you later for more practice.".Mizuru nodded,stood up,and walked over to the door.<br>Kiyoteru watched as he turned the knob of the door slowly,Mizuru glancing back slightly,then shutting the door then about him was just shook his head,"Get that though out of your head,children aren't adorable,your a teacher for godsake.",Kiyoteru thought to himself.  
>Mizuru walked down the hall,back down to the master's knocked on the door,until he heard a approving call to come stepped in,closing the door quickly.<br>"I-I'm sorry Master,I...di-didn't sing at all...I-I was just too scared too." Mizuru stuttered out. Master looked over at Mizuru,sighing,"That's okay Mizuru,just...go to your room,and try alittle harder later,okay?". Mizuru shivered,nodding,and stepped from Master's room,and back into the hall.  
>His small feet pattered againest the hallway floor,as he went onward to his with a click he opened his own bedroom door,and shut the door behind walked over to his bed,and layed down on sheets were soft,and fluffy.<br>It made Mizuru feel so couldn't take it but to fall asleep in its softness. Blackness surrounding him when he reached his slumber.  
>Kiyoteru sat in his chair, working on papers, for a few hours after Mizuru had left. His eyes darted to the clock on the left of his desk. It read 3:25 p.m. He stood up, pushing in his chair, it was time to go get Mizuru for more practice. He walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.<br>He started to step forward down the hall, each door he passed had other fellow vocaloids in them, singing, talking, and laughing.  
>He finally reached Mizuru's room, the door closed. He opened it looking around the room for him. Mizuru was sleeping on his bed. Kiyoteru stepped in his room, shutting the door quietly behind silently walked over to Mizuru's bed,and set down on it. Looking down at him, he smiled.<br>He moved closer, trying to get a better look at the boy. He placed each of his hands on both sides of Mizuru's head. Leaning down closely, to see him. Mizuru was blushing slightly, his skin looked soft,and it just made him look adorable.  
>Mizuru's eyes fluttered open slowly, he yawned softly, then looked upland squeaked, blushing even deeper. Kiyoteru's eyes widened, and he sat up straight. Mizuru whimpered, and sat up slightly. "W-what were you doing? Why are you-you here?" He said shyly. "U-uhh...Well, I came here to get you and you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you, and uhhh..." Kiyoteru said. "W-were you watching me sleep?" Mizuru sniffled, kind of scarred. Kiyoteru looked over at Mizuru, blushing lightly. "N-no! I wasn't,uhh...what would make you think that?" He said quickly. "You were over top of me when I woke up so I thought..." Mizuru started to say but ended up trailing off.<br>Kiyoteru coughed,"Well,uhh,this is akward,we can uhh...skip the practice for today, you can carry on" ,he stood up walking to Mizuru's door,and opening it up. Mizuru whined, and got out of bed, running over to Kiyoteru."B-but...can't we still...hang out?" Mizuru said, looking down.  
>Kiyoteru blinked, he had never been asked that question before.<br>Cliffhanger...  
>Ask for more...<br>I meant it...  
>Hope you like it...<p> 


End file.
